Cosas del destino
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: AU. Julian y Barry se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo y son muy buenos amigos. No quieren perder esa conexión por nada en el mundo. O eso creían, aparentemente, porque un día deciden tomar un riesgo: salir en una cita. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede ocurrir? ¿Les irá bien? ¿Se arrepentirán?


**Disclaimer** : Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, serie desarrollada por Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kreisberg y Geoff Johns para la cadena estadounidense The CW.

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página avisadme con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Mirad en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

 **Capítulos** : 1/1.

* * *

«Esta historia es para vosotros, _hipotéticos lectores_ ,

por vuestra **INFINITA** paciencia

y por vuestro **AMOR** eterno a Julian.»

* * *

 **cosas del destino** , por Angelito Bloodsherry

 **[julian & barry]**

 **I.**

—Estás guapísimo, Jules.

Julian no estaba del todo seguro. Normalmente no tenía tantas dudas sobre su elección de armario, pero hoy era un día especial y no quería fastidiarlo con algo tan tonto como llevar la ropa equivocada. Se miró al espejo una vez más, para comprobar si la camisa le convencía, y se encontró con los ojos azules de su hermana, que estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre su cama.

No parecía muy contenta.

—No le des tantas vueltas, hermanito. Estás perfecto. ¿Sabes lo duro que es para mí que todo te quede tan bien?

—Eres una exagerada —dijo, sintiendo como el rubor se extendía por sus mejillas. Emma era la guapa de la familia. La que nunca tenía problemas _con nada_ —. ¿No creéis que es mejor la verde?

—No —dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo. Lena, que era la encargada del guardarropa en esta ocasión, frunció el ceño—. O quizá deberías…

—Lena, por dios, ¡que va a llegar tarde!

Lena, ignorando el comentario de Emma, ladeó el rostro y miró el reflejo de Julian a través del espejo, como si así fuera más fácil dictaminar donde se encontraba el daño. Julian arrugó la nariz, ligeramente angustiado. Cada vez le parecía peor idea salir de casa ese día. O cualquier otro.

—Creo… —Empezó a hablar, pero ni Emma ni Lena le prestaron atención, las dos estaban más ocupadas revisando el montón de camisas desparramadas en la cama—. Creo que voy a cancelar.

—¡Ni se te ocurra!

—¿Te has vuelto loco? Es solo una camisa. Y me tienes a mí para salvarte el día, ¡soy tu superheroína!

Julian estuvo a punto de decirle a Lena que si era su heroína por qué le metía en este lío, pero la mirada de advertencia de su hermana fue más que suficiente para disuadirlo y mantenerlo en silencio. No es que no quisiera salir con Barry. Maldita sea, Barry Allen era maravilloso. ¿Quién no querría quedar con él? El problema no estaba en su cita, no cuando era perfecto, sino con él. Julian no se veía capaz de enfrentarse a Barry en una cita.

¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer? ¿O decir? Ya no estaban Felicity, Caitlin o Cisco en medio. Eran solo ellos dos. ¿Podría estar a la altura? ¿Y si Barry dejaba de mirarle de _esa manera_ y empezaba a mirarlo _como todos los demás_?

No podría soportar ver la decepción en sus ojos verdes.

No estaba seguro de poder superar eso.

La mayoría de los chicos con los que Julian había salido alguna vez, se habían acabado quitando del medio. No era culpa de ellos que Julian no estuviera preparado para tener una relación normal, por más que Emma y Lena dijeran que sí, que esos chicos no estaban a su altura o que no le merecían, si no eran capaces de ver más allá de su polla. Julian no lo tenía tan claro, especialmente hoy.

—¡Ponte esto! —tarareó feliz, ajena a sus pensamientos. Julian tomó la camisa rosa casi sin protestar—. ¡Y estos pantalones blancos! ¡Estarás de escándalo! ¡Te hacen un culo de diez!

Julian no quería unos vaqueros que le hicieran el culo de diez, ni tampoco tener las manos de su hermana sobre su cabello, solo meterse bajo las sábanas junto a Alba y Niko y ver _Los juegos del hambre_.

¿Tan difícil era de entender?

—¡Vamos, vístete! ¡O llegarás tarde! —le ordenó Lena, mientras miraba la pantalla de su teléfono móvil. Julian no necesitaba ser un adivino para saber que se trataba de Kara. Con ver la cara de boba de su amiga bastaba.

¿Por qué no podía tener una relación como la de ellas? No pedía tanto. Solo ser un poco más normal.

—Ya voy, ya voy.

Emma suspiró y atrapó a Niko en brazos.

 **II.**

Julian salió del metro con el estómago revuelto. Siempre le pasaba cuando estaba nervioso, fuera de su zona de comfort, y se encontraba en un lugar repleto de gente sin nadie conocido cerca. Podría haber aceptado el ofrecimiento de su hermana, de llevarlo en coche hasta la cafetería, pero sabía que si lo hacía, le tocaría un interrogatorio intensivo y no tenía ganas de que descubriese lo mal que estaba.

No quería preocuparla más de lo necesario.

No sería justo.

Desbloqueó el teléfono, para comprobar la dirección, y sonrió al ver un mensaje de Barry de hacía unos minutos. Ni siquiera le preocupó no estar siendo puntual, a pesar de que él nunca llegaba tarde a ningún sitio. Ese no era un problema con Barry.

 **BARRY** : ¡Estoy llegando!

Escribió una respuesta casi sin pensar.

 **JULIAN** : Estoy aún en la parada, en diez minutos estamos pidiendo chocolates a la taza. ¡Espérame!

Barry apareció _en línea_ unos segundos después. Julian se tomó un minuto para cerciorarse de que tenía claro donde se encontraba la cafetería que Felicity les había recomendado la semana pasada. No era plan de perderse.

Podrían haber ido juntos desde la facultad, habría sido lo más lógico, pero Barry tenía las prácticas en la otra punta de la ciudad y no le salía rentable. Ni a Julian le parecía bien volverlo loco de esa manera, aunque el moreno había estado más que dispuesto, si no fuera porque le había dicho que _no hacía falta_.

 **BARRY** : ¿Quieres que vaya a por ti?

 **BARRY** : Ya sé que no hace falta, pero me pongo nervioso si no estoy haciendo NADA.

 **BARRY** : He visto la carta, voy a engordar al menos cinco kilos.

Julian sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Casi podía imaginar la cara de desesperación de Barry. Era más que adorable.

 **JULIAN** : Eres una reina del drama, Allen.

 **JULIAN** : Y no, no hace falta que me recojas, estaré allí antes de que babees sobre la carta.

Guardó el móvil en el bolsillo.

No tardó mucho en reconocer la cafetería, a pesar de haber estado a punto de meterse en la calle equivocada. La cafetería lucía tal y como la había descrito Felicity. Julian había temido encontrarse con un _cibercafé_ o un sitio repleto de tonos pastel, que le habría hecho querer vomitar arco iris, pero no era nada de eso.

Entró al local, se frotó las manos en el pantalón, y localizó a Barry al fondo, dándole la espalda y mirando atentamente la carta. Una sonrisa apareció en la comisura de sus labios al imaginarse al chico memorizando el menú para ver si valía la pena comprarlo todo.

Estuvo tentado de darle un susto, su gritito habría valido oro, o taparle los ojos como hacían otras parejas. Realmente tenía ganas de abrazar a Barry, de sentir su calor corporal o su olor por todo su cuerpo. Rojo como un tomate, porque siempre le pillaba desprevenido el camino que tomaban sus pensamientos, dio un paso vacilante en su dirección, pero como nunca tenía suerte, o Barry poseía un sexto sentido, su pareja se giró justo en ese momento.

La sonrisa de Barry Allen sí que valía una fortuna.

—¡Jules! —gritó, llamando su atención y la de la mitad de la clientela, pero lejos de sentirse abochornado, se mordió el labio inferior y se acercó hasta Barry, que le recibió con un pequeño abrazo—. ¿Te gusta el sitio? Porque si quieres, podemos cambiar a otra mesa o a otro lugar…

—Barry —le advirtió divertido, mientras se acomodaba—. Me encanta el sitio. En serio.

—Sí, lo siento. Me entusiasmo demasiado. —Se pasó una mano por el cabello, ligeramente avergonzado, y le tendió la carta—. Sé lo que quiero. Un extremo de chocolate caliente con barquillos y nata.

—¿Nata y chocolate caliente?

—Sí. Ellos lo venden y yo caigo en la tentación. Así de fácil.

Julian ocultó su sonrisa con la carta. Le había pedido a Felicity que le hiciera una foto la próxima vez que fuera, le pillaba de camino a su apartamento, porque realmente lo que menos necesitaba era tirarse una hora decidiendo que iba a merendar. Sus nervios estaban bastante bien sin eso, gracias. Sin embargo, pretendió durante unos minutos que no sabía lo que iba a pedir, dejando así a Barry que le contase como le había ido en el trabajo ese día.

—Mi supervisor es idiota.

—Es Oliver Queen —dijo, a modo de excusa. Ya podía ver la mueca de disgusto de Barry, le encantaba picarle—. Creo que sé lo que quiero.

—Déjame adivinar —le pidió Barry, quitándole la carta—. ¿Brownies de nutella y plátano? ¿Pudin de chocolate?

—¿Tan obvio soy? —preguntó, ladeando el rostro.

—Quizá es que se leer la mente.

—O quizá es que me conoces demasiado bien.

—Podría ser —concordó, fingiendo seriedad—. ¿Quién sabe?

Los dos empezaron a reír.

No sabía por qué había pensado que una cita con Barry sería un desastre monumental. No era muy diferente a sus salidas grupales, exceptuando el hecho de que estaban completamente solos y que Barry, una semana atrás, le había pedido una tarde exclusivamente para ellos dos, dejando claro, sin decirlo en voz alta, que estaba interesado en llevar su amistad por otro camino. Tal vez eso era lo que realmente le ponía nervioso. No Barry.

Cuando sus pedidos llegaron, Barry estuvo a punto de sufrir un infarto al verse rodeado de chocolate y al comprender que iba a instalarse en esa cafetería para _siempre._ Julian soltó una carcajada y, tras pensarlo un poco, le ofreció la mitad de uno de sus brownies y probar su café.

—Eres el mejor. —Se llevó una mano al pecho y asintió, totalmente agradecido, como si acabara de ofrecerle la salvación—. ¿Quieres un barquillo? Son los mejores barquillos de la historia.

Al final, acabaron compartiendo la merienda.

 **III.**

Su primer encuentro con Barry fue hace cuatro años en una conferencia aburridísima a la que estaban obligados a ir por sus respectivos tutores de asignaturas totalmente diferentes. Al principio, todo había que reconocerlo, no se habían llevado muy bien. Barry no paraba de hablar, o de intentar entablar conversación, y Julian estaba hasta las narices de él. No solo tenía que aguantar a un charlatán, sino que encima estaban llamando la atención de _todo el mundo_. Salieron de peleas en el primer descanso y tuvieron que estar dos horas sentados codo con codo.

Fue abrumador.

Hacía una eternidad que no sentía las inmensas ganas de asesinar a alguien.

Julian creyó que no volvería a cruzarse con ese niñato mal criado en toda su vida universitaria. Es decir, ¿qué posibilidad había de que coincidieran con todo el abanico de carreras que ofrecía la universidad de California? Ninguna. Por supuesto, Julian nunca había sido una persona con mucha suerte.

Barry resultó ser el compañero de piso de Cisco, que estudiaba informática, o algo por el estilo, nunca le había quedado del todo claro, y con el que compartía trabajo, media jornada los fin de semanas, en un Starbucks. El reencuentro fue inminente, podría haber ocurrido de cientos de formas diferentes, pero tuvo que ser en el cumpleaños de Cisco y cuando a Julian le habían roto el corazón _de nuevo_.

Podría haber sucedido una catástrofe cuando fueron presentados, pero no fue así. Barry se disculpó y le ofreció empezar otra vez. Julian estuvo tentado de pagar sus frustraciones con él, pero como no tenía ganas de volver a su apartamento, aceptó de buena gana. No se arrepintió.

¿Cómo habían llegado a salir en una cita? Eso era algo que todavía no le entraba en la cabeza. Julian no iba a quejarse, le gustaba Barry y de verdad que quería que todo saliera bien, a pesar de saber que eso era pedir un milagro. ¿Por qué la situación sería distinta con él cuando había sido igual con todas sus citas anteriores?

Estaban paseando por una calle llena de escaparates de todo tipo y Barry no paraba de hablar. No le molestaba en absoluto. Adoraba que hiciera eso, que le hablase de cualquier cosa, o que saltara de un tema a otro, como si nada. Esa era la razón a la que se había aferrado para abrirse un poco; para dejar que Barry le conociera más allá de sus propios muros y hasta ahora había funcionado, ¿seguiría así cuando Barry intentase besarle o hacer algo más?

Oh dios mío.

Necesitaba salir de ahí.

—Jules —le llamó Barry, preocupado. Julian se paró en seco. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que Barry había dejado de andar. No le gustaba la mirada que le estaba dando—. Respira, ¿qué está mal?

—No pasa nada —dijo de prisa, casi tropezando con las palabras—. Solo… ¿Podríamos ir a por un refresco? Tengo sed.

Barry se mordió el labio inferior y asintió.

—Claro. ¿Vamos a ese parque de ahí? Seguro que habrá algún puesto.

Julian miró en la dirección que Barry le indicaba casi sin prestar verdadera atención. No tenía sed ni ganas de pasear, solo quería marcharse a casa y pretender que no había pasado nada.

Sin embargo, aunque en otras circunstancias lo habría hecho, incluso habría dejado tirado a su cita, esta vez no fue capaz. Se obligó a darle una sonrisa tentativa y aceptar su mano cuando se la ofreció. Barry le dio un leve apretón antes de encaminarse al parque. No volvió a hablar, estuvieron en silencio un rato hasta que compraron las bebidas.

—Jules. —Removió con la pajita el hielo de su _pepsi_ —. Si he hecho algo mal…

—No has hecho nada malo, Barry.

—Ya, pero está claro que te pasa algo y solo quiero que sepas que si en algún momento…

—Para, por favor. —¿Por qué sonaba como si se estuviera disculpando cuando no había hecho nada malo?—. Eres perfecto, Barry.

Barry bufó divertido y ligeramente avergonzado, si el rubor en sus mejillas significaba algo.

—No soy perfecto —le corrigió—. ¡Ojalá! Si lo fuera, sabría que decir o hacer.

—Para mí eres perfecto con tus imperfecciones —bromeó, intentando arreglar su afirmación anterior y darle sentido al torbellino de pensamientos que se formaban en su cabeza. Barry era más que perfecto para él—. Es solamente que yo, no sé, tengo un problema. No puedo…

Barry soltó el vaso de plástico en el banco y le quitó el suyo de las manos.

—Contéstame a una pregunta, ¿quieres? —Julian asintió no del todo convencido—. ¿Por qué aceptaste salir conmigo?

—¿Por qué me pediste de salir?

—Muy Albert esa respuesta, ¿eh? —rio azorado—. Me gustas, Jules. Pensé que eso estaba claro.

—A mí también me gustas.

Parecían dos niños pequeños, pero a ninguno de los dos le molestaba para nada.

—Quería salir contigo porque me gustas. No voy a presionarte ni a pedirte nada que tú no quieras. Te lo prometo.

—Eso es hoy, pero mañana…

—¿Qué imagen tienes de mí? Jules, me gusta que salgamos juntos, que bromeemos o nos tomemos de la mano. Soy feliz así.

—Nadie es feliz así para siempre.

Barry parpadeó sorprendido.

—Tal vez, pero una hipotética relación es de dos y si los dos queremos que funcione, funcionará a nuestro ritmo. Julian, te esperaré todo el tiempo que haga falta. Maldita sea, llevo dos años ideando la forma de pedirte salir.

Julian abrió mucho los ojos y Barry enrojeció, más si era posible.

—¿Dos años?

—O más, prefiero no hurgar en la herida —comentó. Tenía su mirada puesta en las manos entrelazadas de ambos—. Te he visto con el corazón roto cientos de veces y me he dicho otras tantas, que no quería ser el culpable de tu desdicha, que quería hacerte sonreír y que me daba igual si era como amigo.

»Tu hermana ha estado pendiente de mí durante mucho tiempo. Si las mirada matasen, créeme no me tendrías aquí quedando en ridículo. Lo que quiero decir es que necesito intentarlo, pero para eso te necesito a ti abordo. ¿Quieres arriesgarte? ¿Quieres intentarlo conmigo?

»Me da igual el ritmo. Solo te pido que me hables, que me digas que está mal para poder solucionarlo juntos. No voy a reprocharte nada porque no habrá nada que reprochar. Seremos tú y yo. Eso es lo único que vale. No sé como decirte que me importas sin parecer un idiota.

Julian deshizo el agarre de Barry y tomó su rostro con delicadeza, obligando al muchacho que alzara la mirada. Julian temía que ese momento desapareciera como la espuma. Dios, quería atesorar esa mirada cristalina o perderse en ella y no preocuparse jamás de nada. Eran ellos dos. Podían ser solo ellos dos. Sin miedos. Sin barreras. Sin preocupaciones. Sonrió, era inevitable hacerlo y se inclinó con cuidado, permitiéndose a sí mismo, y a Barry, acabar con esto antes de que empezara.

Era peligroso.

Julian estaba roto.

Pero a Barry no parecía importarle.

Julian podía sentir el aliento de Barry contra sus labios y lejos de sentirse aterrorizado, como le había ocurrido siempre porque no dejaba de pensar en lo que pasaría después, se sintió poderoso. Casi sin darse cuenta, o siendo muy consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, juntó sus labios.

No fue un beso de películas ni sintió mariposas en el estómago. Tampoco tuvo ganas de vomitar. Fue un mero roce. Juntar sus bocas, aunque si se le preguntasen a él, y estuviera dispuesto a confesar la verdad, diría que fue suficiente; _que lo fue todo_.

Barry sonrió contra sus labios.

Julian, por acto reflejo, hizo lo mismo.

Los dos rieron a carcajadas. No en sí por el beso o porque habían derramado sus bebidas en el suelo, sino por lo que significaba que Julian hubiera dado ese paso, que lo hubiera deseado sin darse cuenta, por lo que significaba que Barry hubiera desnudado su corazón.

Por _todo._

 _Y por nada._

—Quiero arriesgarme —dijo Julian, a los pocos segundos, mientras Barry recogía los dos recipientes vacíos—. Quiero intentarlo de verdad.

—Despacito —le recordó Barry, sonriente, entrelazando sus dedos y dándole un tierno beso en los nudillos—. Sin prisas.

Julian asintió, casi al borde de las lágrimas, y se acurrucó junto a Barry. Cerró los ojos y se permitió demostrarle a Barry, sin palabras, lo mucho que confiaba en él. Ese gesto, que habría pasado desapercibido para muchos otros, era importante para Barry.

Lo era absolutamente todo.

Se mantuvieron en silencio un buen rato, simplemente apreciando la tranquilidad de la tarde y que por fin estaban juntos. O que tenían la oportunidad de intentarlo. Ninguno de los dos sabía a ciencia cierta si funcionaría, pero sí que iban a luchar con todas sus fuerzas para conseguirlo.

Barry suspiró satisfecho.

Julian se incorporó.

—Sabes que no solo tienes que caerle bien a mi hermana, ¿verdad?

—Creo que Lena me adora. Soy el mejor amigo de su novia —le recordó divertido, porque le encantaba que Julian bromeara, que hablara de cualquier cosa y que no se mostrara incómodo por lo que había pasado entre ambos. Julian sonrió pícaro—. Hablas de Lena, ¿no?

Julian negó divertido.

—Ay, Allen, Alba es muy caprichosa y sobreprotectora.

—¿Alba?

—Niko no te supondrá un problema, ¿pero Alba? Uf. La que te espera.

—No me asustes, ¿de quién hablas?

Julian le dio un beso en la mejilla y se acurrucó de nuevo a su lado, ocultando una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Quién es Alba?

—Ese miedo que escucho no es infundado, ¿eh?

 **IV.**

Barry conocería a Alba unos días más tarde. Julian le invitaría a hacer un maratón de _Charmed_ y a probar su especialidad, aunque no implicase chocolate. Barry estuvo encantado al principio, aunque se quejó de la falta de chocolate, pero a medida que se acercaba la hora, el miedo se apoderó de él. No quería fastidiarla con Julian, pero tampoco podía rechazar su invitación, cuando había sido el propio Julian quien había dado un paso adelante y se había permitido dejarle entrar en su casa completamente solos.

Todo podría haber ido muy bien, o muy mal, pero Barry nunca lo sabría, porque nada más entrar en el apartamento fue asaltado por Alba, que resultó ser una gata con muy malas pulgas y que no le permitió ni un solo descanso en toda la tarde. Julian, obviamente, se pasó gran parte de la velada entre disculpándose y riéndose en su cara. Un anfitrión maravilloso, vaya. Al menos, pensó cuando se despidió esa noche de Julian, hubo besos.

Besar a Julian era rozar el paraíso con los dedos.

Iba a luchar por cada maldito beso, aunque tuviera que desangrarse un _poquito_ todos los días.

Solo esperaba ganarse a esa maldita gata cuanto antes.

—¡Que Cole es _La fuente_! ¿Cómo no se dan cuenta? —gritó entre desesperado y furioso un día. Julian adoraba la vena _fangirl_ de su novio.

Le dio al siguiente capítulo y le pasó la fuente de nachos con queso, a modo de consuelo, mientras le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia a Alba, que parecía dispuesta a saltarle a la yugular de nuevo.

Niko, que estaba entre las piernas de Barry, se removió satisfecho.

—Va a darme un infarto.

—Lo sé, cariño. Lo sé.

—No te burles.

—No me burlo.

—¿Por qué no vemos _Los juegos del hambre_?

—¡No! No seas cruel.

—¿Cruel? ¿Yo? Que va. Es solo que quiero burlarme de tu _crush_ un ratito.

—¡No es mi nada! —gritó escandalizado y le dio un golpe con uno de los cojines, provocando que Niko saliera disparado a la otra punta de la sala.

—¿Guerra de almohadas? ¡Injusticia!

Una hora más tarde, Emma los encontraría rodeados de plumas, en pijama y comiendo helado frente a la pantalla del televisor. Estuvo a punto de dejarlos allí, de retroceder y marcharse por donde había venido, porque realmente no quería tratar con dos sensibleros, pero como Kara era una escandalosa, en cuanto reconoció lo que su hermano y su novio estaban viendo, dio un gritito y se dirigió hacia ellos, presa del pánico.

—¡Es _Coco_!

Julian y Barry asintieron, al borde de las lágrimas. Lena soltó una risita y se abrazó a una derrotada Emma, ¿por qué estaba rodeada de idiotas sentimentales?

—Vamos a por cervezas y a por pizzas.

Emma se tomó un momento para observar la evolución de su hermano en esas últimas semanas. Estaba recostado sobre Barry y parecía feliz, a pesar de las circunstancias. No conocía demasiado a Barry, pero era obvio que el chico quería a su hermano y muchísimo.

Julian no tenía ningún problema, simplemente era distinto a la mayoría, pero era su deber como hermana protegerlo con uñas y dientes.

—Traed chocolate, por favor —suplicó Barry, que se había girado para mirarlas—. ¡Mucho chocolate!

Julian le dio un codazo.

—¡Eh! Sabes que lo necesito.

—Pensé que me necesitabas a mí. —Clavó sus ojos azules en los labios de Barry, antes de robarle un beso—. Pensaba que yo era mejor que el chocolate.

Barry se sonrojó hasta las puntas de las orejas.

Sí, las cosas entre esos dos iban más que bien, solo esperaba que durase muchísimo tiempo.

O tendría que aliarse con Alba para castrarlo, por listo.

Y no tenía ganas.

 **fin.**

* * *

 **NOTAS.**

1.- ¡HACE UNA ETERNIDAD QUE NO PASO POR AQUÍ! Podéis matarme, si os parece bien. A mí me parece una maravillosa idea. Allenbert merece amor y yo no se lo he dado. ES UNA OFENSA ENORME.(?

2- **Julian** , aunque he estado a punto de no aclararlo, no lo he hecho en la historia porque quería normalizarlo lo máximo posible, necesito aclarar que **aquí es demisexual**. ¿Qué significa eso? Primero, no soy una experta en el tema, hasta hace dos días prácticamente no sabía ni que existía el término, así que siento las tonterías que pueda decir o lo simple que pueda parecer mi definición. Una persona demisexual sería aquella que siente atracción sexual/física hacia personas con las que mantiene un vínculo emocional. Es decir, sin confianza o conocimiento emocional previo, no hay deseo. O algo así.

3.- Me ha encantado introducir a Emma Albert, hace mucho tiempo que quería escribir de ella. Y, por supuesto, utilizar SuperCorp era algo que necesitaba con todas mis fuerzas. SON LA OTP DE LA OTP.

4.- RECORDAD para novedades mirad mi perfil, en la nota de autora. ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS para escribir allenbert.

* * *

 ** _gracias por leer_**

 _ **¿reviews o tomatazos?**_


End file.
